His Emerald Princess
by EmeraldOnnie
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head boy and Head girl, with a few 'special' interactions and 19 years later is altered.
1. Chapter 1

_*****Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters, all characters belong to JK Rowling and this is a DRAMIONE fanfiction. I just began writing it and will be uploading this story in 25 segments or less. Thank you all.*********

 _Draco's POV_

"Blaise, SHUT UP" My head was sore, and throbbing from one of the Merlin's worst joke ever of a hangover from the party last night held in the Slytherin common room.

"Sorry mate, its just that Pansy was a good and loud fuck." Blaise grinned wide.

"Blaise, I took that whore's virginity, I know just how loud she can be." I propped my head up with my left hand, "And for the record, she screamed louder when she was with me." I smirked back at my best mate.

"Oy, but a good piece of ass when you can't exactly see straight though am I right?" Blaise chuckled again and playfully shoved Draco.

"Blaise, please shut up."

"Fine, fine"

"MORNING BOYS" Speak of the loud sex princess of slytherin and mad woman to stick a metaphoric broom into my already splintering headache. Pansy Parkinson sits in Blaise's lap and plants the world's sloppiest and longest kiss on his lips for which Blaise responds by grabbing her arse under her skirt. I roll my eyes at both of them, "Alright love birds, I'm off. Back to my own secluded common room of quiet solitude where I don't need to spray my eyes with holy water every third second."

"Byyyye Draco." Pansy purred at my back. I shivered, knowing exactly what she wants and knowing that I will never ever go near that whore's cunt ever ever again. Not after who she's been with and how she spends her free time.

I climb the steps to the Head Boy and Girl's quarters and whisper the password to a young lady in a milk maid's dress and a pasture in her background. "Milkduds" Hermione had thought of the password since no one would guess a muggle candy, and I thought it was clever enough and simply went along with it. The portrait swung inward and I climbed into the Head's common room. I sprawl out on the green couch and close my eyes.

I must've dozed off for a few hours because when I awaken Hermione is in the common room, with her muggle contraption of a "laptop" click clacking away at a 'keyboard'.

"Hey Granger."

"Hello, you've been asleep since I got here, so I thought it was best not to bother you."

"Thanks"

I get up off the couch, arrange the throw pillows on either side of it and climb the stairs to my room. I grab my showering items and walk into the shared community space I have with the Gryffindor princess. I hate to admit it, but this girl is at least clean and doesn't take up the entire bathroom space. I flick my wand and turn on the pipes I stand under the cooling drizzle of rain in my full robes and uniform just enjoying the feeling of water hitting my face.

"DRACO" I hear a screech. I turn my head to see Granger standing there with her eyebrows scrunched and her arms crossed across her chest. "YOURE SHOWERING WITH YOUR ROBES ON AND THE WATER IS SINKING INTO THE HALL"

I turn to her, shrug my shoulders and smirk. "You want me to undress and close the door?"

"I would prefer it." She spat.

"Your wish is my command." I begin to strip out of my robes, fully aware that she is watching me, I get down to my underwear and turn to her smirking.

"DRACO"

'What? Like what you see?"

"You're such a piece of work Draco Malfoy" And she stormed off. I let my chuckles hit her in the back as she walks into her room that adjoins the bathroom. I continue my shower and then clean up the bathroom, leaving it perfect for the princess.

I walk into my room with the towel riding low on my hips and shake out my sopping wet hair. I go to put on boxers and some socks. Once I have them on, I decide to crawl into my bed and sleep for the rest of whatever day it is.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hermione's POV_

` The ego on that man, who does he think he is? The man was drunk last night doing Merlin knows what, with who knows, and now he's hungover. I can smell the rum from a mile away on the man, and he snores like an oger when he's this intoxicated. I _tap tap tap_ across my laptop, mostly in an electronic journal because nobody at this school would even begin to know what this contraption is, let alone know how to get access to it. Well, perhaps a few of the muggleborns, or half bloods, but honestly my laptop has a strong enough access code nobody should be able to get in.

 _Tap tap tap tap_

Draco begins to stir in his sleep, luckily he stops snoring as loudly. I looked up when the blonde sat up on our common room couch.

"Hey Granger."

"Hello, you've been asleep since I got here, so I thought it was best not to bother you."

"Thanks"

I nod my head, but he doesn't see and I go back to my typing. I think I hear the shower pipes begin to start, and I look up and the door is still open. "Mother of-" I start, and set my laptop down and go over to the bathroom. "This drunk dumbass will be the death of me" I mutter under my breath. I walk up the 6 few steps that lead up to our dorms with the joining bathroom and there is Draco, fully clothed standing under the water and making a water and gooey mess of things in the bathroom and the steps just outside.

"DRACO" I shout into the bathroom next to the door."YOURE SHOWERING WITH YOUR ROBES ON AND THE WATER IS SINKING INTO THE HALL"

All pretty boy does is smirk and shrug his reply out to me "You want me to undress and close the door?"

"I would prefer it." I retort.

"Your wish is my command." He begins to strip right there with me in front of him and the door wide open, water pouring down on him.

"DRACO"

'What? Like what you see?"

"You're such a piece of work Draco Malfoy" And storm off, I collect my laptop from my spot in the common room and walk back into my room slamming the door for good measure. I put my laptop away in my trunk and collect my wand off my bedside table. I go through the portrait hole and decide to head to the Gryffindor common room.

After nearly almost shouting the password to get into the common room, I perch in my favorite spot in the tower casting simple sparkle dusting charms to calm my nerves from almost seeing Draco in the nude. I shake the thought from my mind and conjure up a patronus for shits and giggles. My otter scrambling across the floor and scavenging for the books. I smile to myself.


End file.
